Unbreakable
by wondersneverfail1
Summary: Kagura is temporarily kicked out of the main house and stays with Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. Whenever she takes a step towards Kyo, he takes a step back. Will she fall? Will her marathon end? Find out! (Will be a two-parter) Pairing: KyoxKagura (Duh!)


**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated Every Day in forever, but I'm almost done the next chapter, so just enjoy this in the meantime okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters...**

**Enjoy!**

"Shigure?" Kagura called slowly stepping into his home with bags in either hand.

"Yes? Oh, hello Kagura, what brings you here today?" He asked looking her over slowly

"Well, actually Shigure, I need a place to stay... Akito kicked me out of the main house for a few weeks for associating with Kyo as much as I do..." She replied

"So you came _here..." _Shigure muttered too quiet for anyone but Ayame (With whom he was obviously connected by brain) to hear "You're welcome to stay here Kagura, let's get your bags in, okay?" Shigure said grabbing some of her luggage.

"Thank you so much Shigure!" Kagura said trotting in.

"Oh, it's all worth it" Shigure said smirking.

"Worth what?" She inquired.

_Then she saw him._

"Kyo!" Kagura screamed tackling the cat from behind.

"GAH! Shigure! Why'd you let this lunatic in?!" Kyo demanded from within her grasp.

_Crack_

"Kyo I can't believe it, we're finally living together!" Kagura screamed finally letting him go to dance around the room.

"Hell no I'm not moving in with you!" Kyo protested.

"No silly! I'm moving in _here!_" She beamed.

"You're, _**WHAT?!**_" He asked.

"Moving in!" She repeated dumbly.

"...I'm going to my room... You're a dead man Shigure..." Kyo said going upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**_She tried... She tried so hard..._**

_"Hey Kyo, want to go shopping with me?"_  
_"No"  
Crack  
_

_"Hey Kyo, look at this!"_  
_"Not now!"  
Crack  
_

_"Kyo, I made some rice balls!"_  
_"Full"  
Crack  
_

'Will he ever just say yes to me?' Kagura wondered recalling all of the times in the past few days she had tried to spend time with Kyo.

She sighed 'I'll just have to try harder!' She thought getting up and stepping out of her room.

"Hey Kyo!" She called down the stair case.

"Sorry, busy" He called back quickly.

_Crack_

"Oh" Was her response as she turned on her heel and walked back into her room sadly. 'But I won't give up!' She thought clenching a fist.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The days went on and every day she tried, and every day she was rejected. Often, Kyo didn't even have an excuse, he would just say "No."

But nothing could deter Kagura.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**_She acted... She never hesitated or wasted a chance..._**

_"Kyo-kun, look!" Kagura said holding up a painting of the forest in front of the house she had been working on for the past week._

_"Very nice Kagura" Yuki complemented as he passed by_

_"What's that?" Kyo asked looking at it._

_"It's the forest out front, I just finished painting it!" Kagura said proudly_

_"Yeah, well, that green is way too light and I see some of the canvas" He criticized, still inspecting the art._

_Crack_

_"Oh..." She said and took the painting to her room._

Kagura sighed remembering the event that took place the other day and stared at the painting in her closet... She had worked for so long on it...

'Every moment spent wallowing is a moment wasted!' She thought and got up, ready to fight for Kyo's heart yet again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**_She stumbled._**

_Kagura was always moving.  
_

_Always running.  
_

_ Running towards a goal._

_A goal she couldn't see._

_A goal no one had told her about._

_A goal only she believes is there._

_But she ran._

_She ran with only her heart directing her along the way._

_She wouldn't stop until she reached her goal._

_No body can run forever._

_But she has run for years._

_She runs through everything and anything._

_Crazed for her goal._

_People saw her run._

_Nobody stopped her._

_Ever._

_They watched her run._

_Some cheered._

_But only saw her run._

_No one saw her stumble._

_But she did._

_Nobody noticed._

_But she stumbled._

_She stumbled all the way, but she never fell._

_She wouldn't let herself fall._

_Falling would be stopping._

_And she would never stop._

_Not until she reached her goal._

_But she would always stumble._

_That's what these rejections were._

_She stumbled, but ran on._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**_A hug... She wanted a hug..._**

_"Kyo, I'm cold..."  
"Wear a coat..."  
Crack_

_"Kyo I'm scared!"  
"Jeez, it's only a movie!"  
Crack  
_

'Today, today I will!' She thought.

Kagura entered the kitchen where Kyo sat alone, Shigure was writing and Tohru and Yuki went shopping.

"Kyo?" She got his attention as she sat down.

"Yeah?" He asked sounding bored.

"I'm lonely..." She said.

"How are you lonely, you live with four other people, seems kinda crowded to me..."

Kagura approached him.

"Whaddya think you're doing?" He asked in a bit of a panic.

"I want a hug Kyo" She opened her arms.

"HELL NO, YOU'LL CRUSH ME!" He said and ran.

_Crack_

"No! Wait! Kyo..." She lowered her head in sadness and walked back to her room.

She cried.

She cried for all the times she stayed strong.

She cried for all the times she held back.

She cried for all the missed opportunities.

She cried for the truth.

The sad, unfair, yet truthful reality.

He didn't love her.

She fell.

He had pushed her and didn't know it.

She had stopped running.

She had stopped stumbling.

She had stopped trying.

She had stopped caring.

She had stopped living.

She only cried.

Her goal wasn't there anymore.

It wasn't there to begin with.

She wanted it to be.

So she ran.

But now...

She gave up.

She fell.

The race was over, with no winner, only a single loser.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello?" Shigure answered the phone, "Hatori! It's been so long! You and Aya should drop by some time!" He said.

"Oh, okay one second..." Shigure got up.

Knock. knock. knock.

"Yes?" Kagura's weak voice could be heard through the door to her room.

"Hatori's on the phone for you." Shigure called through the door.

The door opened a crack and a tiny hand came out. Shigure gave her the phone, and as quickly as her hand had emerged, it went back in and the door closed behind it.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good morning!" Kagura chimed walking into the kitchen happily as she did every morning for the past weeks.

"Morning." Shigure responded from behind his news paper.

"Good morning Kagura!" Tohru chimed

Yuki simply grunted, still half asleep.

Kyo stayed silent.

_Crack_

"Hey guys guess what?" Kagura asked as she sat in front of a plate.

"What?" Tohru asked from the stove.

"Hatori called yesterday, he said that Akito had decided my punishment was over and I could return for dinner today!" Kagura said with a cheery voice, nobody could see the broken face that lay behind her mask.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Tohru said putting bacon on Yuki's plate.

"What's the matter?" Kagura asked seeing the tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm just g-going to miss you is all..." Tohru said quickly wiping her tears.

Kagura couldn't stop her smile.

Someone cared.

Kagura hugged her tightly.

"I'll visit." She said reassuringly

Tohru nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagura held the envelope in her hand.

The envelope that contained the letter that had her heart poured into it.

The letter to Kyo she would never give.

_Dearest Kyo,_

_You'll never read this, but I need to write it. Desperately.  
_

_How can I love when I'm so afraid that you may not love me?  
But then I see you standing all alone and all of suddenly my doubts are gone and I know that you are the person I love the most in the world.  
Deep down, I know I'll never love anyone like I love you, but I can't spend my life going through such a pointless endeavor...  
I have spent every day waiting, wishing, dreaming that you'll love me.  
All along, I believed that one day, you'd say you loved me.  
I changed for you.  
_

_I learned to be more gentle, but you were too busy running to notice me._  
_I called your name, but you were too far to hear me._

_I understand now though. I see it now. You can't love me. You never will. That's why I need to be far from you._

_I don't want you to be anchored down by me. I want you to have a happy life, and you can't do that if I act the way I do.  
But when I see you, I can't find any possible wat to stop myself.  
_

_What nobody, not even I noticed, was that my heart cracked just a little bit more with every day you rejected me.  
I stayed strong though.  
How could you love someone who was broken?  
So I kept whole.  
Even if it wasn't real.  
I had to try.  
I never let you get me down, I had to keep going._

_I was your friend when you were rejected by everyone else.  
I took your hand when nobody else would.  
And those are the days I will remember the most.  
The days when you couldn't wait to spend time with me.  
Those memories will keep me alive.  
Keep me sane.  
When nothing else can leave me living.  
I will always have the memories._

_This is my last goodbye Kyo.  
I won't bother you any longer.  
I will just live with the pain of knowing that you won't marry me...  
Won't love me.  
_

_But it's okay.  
Because I will live on, and so will you, and time will heal these wounds.  
But there will always be scars._

_I will always love you.  
For all of eternity._

_But I will not show it anymore._

_With everlasting love,  
Kagura_

A tear rolled down Kaguras cheek as he buried the envelope in front of Shigure's house.

'I'll bury it where I buried my feelings... In this house...' Kagura thought as she patted down the soil on top of her letter.

'I won't hurt you anymore Kyo.' Was the last thought she had before leaving for the main house again.

**...Well... That was depressing... I didn't want to write it, but the idea was so good (To me at least) that it went a little bit like *Type* *Type* *Sob* *Sniffle* *Type* At points, I even shielded my eyes in the middle of proof reading... Don't worry, this isn't the end! I have another chapter coming! For Every Day too, so don't worry! Until next time!**


End file.
